


missing her

by saiishuu



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Christine comes back from a business trip and Jer freaks the fuck out, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, It's straight watch out, Jeremy is a sap, Like dude it's been one week calm down, Sappy, Stagedorks, it seems like angst from the title but its not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiishuu/pseuds/saiishuu
Summary: He’s missed her vanilla chapstick-flavored kisses, the sound of the floorboards creaking underneath her feet as they move to the rhythm of whatever song she’s listening to.





	missing her

_A whole week,_ Jeremy thinks _, a whole week without Christine._ He hates it when she goes on business trips. He’s missed her vanilla chapstick-flavored kisses, the sound of the floorboards creaking underneath her feet as they move to the rhythm of whatever song she’s listening to.

He’s watching the man on TV blab about something important when he hears the front door click and the wheels of a suitcase rattling across the floor. _Christine!_ He almost yells it, perhaps a habit he’s had from high school. Instead, he grins as she bounds into the living room with what looks like 3 shopping bags hoisted over her shoulder and a crazy polka-dotted suitcase.

“Jeremy!”

“Christine!”

Jeremy leaps up and wraps his arms around her waist, burying his face in her itchy pink sweater. Sure, it takes some bending over, but he’s missed her scent. Yeah, she smells like artificial strawberry and weird airplane smell and tacky perfume, but it’s his favorite combination since it belongs to Christine. He sighs into the fabric and breaks away to look at her. She’s got her hair tied up with a purple scrunchie, probably one of Jenna’s. Her mascara is very smudged and her usual lip balm practically gone, something she’ll probably be fixing soon. All the same, Jeremy smothers her in kisses and carries her to the couch.

“So, how was the trip?” he asks excitedly.

“Aw, it was so fun! Chloe is amazing with hair, you know she did it for the conference night?” Jeremy smiles as her eyes light up at every little detail from her trip to New York. He likes it when she gets excited. He listens intently and always asks to hear more.

She finishes up her babble before her eyes flash with realization and she starts to dig through one of her three shopping bags. She hums a little show tune as she searches, maybe something from Hamilton or Heathers. With a little “Aha!” she pulls out a DVD case.

“Guess what I found in the airport store!” She squeals and opens the case to reveal all of the Harry Potter movies stacked up inside. Jeremy’s eyes widen and he leaps into action.

“I’ll get the popcorn!”

“I’ll get the drinks!” They both scurry into the kitchen before Christine stops them.

“Hey Bear?”

“Yeah?” Jeremy loves that pet name; it’s one of his favorites, actually.

“I love you.” Christine leans up to kiss his cheek before heading to the fridge for the sodas.

Man, he’s missed this.

**Author's Note:**

> i think that the title and summary make it seem like angst but hopefully you read the tags first!  
> anyways, this is very fluffy and i'm actually kinda proud of it! i thought stagedorks deserved more exposure. maybe i should fill the tag (lmao never im too gay for that)!


End file.
